kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragola
Brother Fragola is a man of the cloth, a member of an order of monks in the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury in western Kolyma. Biography The monk in simple clothing was often bent in prayer toward the cross in the monastery's Chapel, in deep worship.Narrator (KQ2):"You speak to the praying monk but he does not respond. He seems deep in worship.", "You shout at the praying monk. He pays no attention. The monk is deep in prayer." When Graham had prayed with him at the alter asked the young king his nameMonk (KQ2): "Can I be of service? What name do you go by?". After Graham had told the monk his name, he told Graham he had heard of him and his quest. He then gave Graham his cross that he had worn around his neck, and told Graham it would protect him from evil.Narrator (KQ2): "The kindly monk explains that he has heard of you and your quest, Monk (KQ2): "Here is my cross. It will protect you from evil." The cross protected Graham from Count Dracula, and other undead of western Kolyma. He then resumed his prayers. When Graham visited the Chapel later, he was no longer there, having moved elsewhere in the monastery.Narrator (KQ2):You are the only one in the chapel." After Graham saved Valanice, the monk performed their wedding ceremony. He and the other monks of the monastery were known to give shelter to the occasional travelers that came through Kolyma so that they would have protection from the vampires, ghouls, and ghosts that roamed the land. Brother Fragola later officiated the wedding of Graham and Valanice in the chapel of the monastery, declaring them man and wife.Narrator (KQ2):"The monk declares you man and wife." He later moved, and became the royal chaplain to the court of Daventry.The King's Quest Companion, Second Edition, pg Where he possibly officiated another more public wedding for the couple.KQ5 Hintbook, pg Personality and traits He is a kindly and benevolent man. He is plump monk dressed in a simple ankle-length robe. A belt of thin leather is tied around his ample waist. He walks on worn sandals.Narrator (KQ2):"The monk is dressed in a simple ankle-length robe. A belt of thin leather is tied around his ample waist. He walks on worn sandals.", "Anyone who would kill a man of the cloth doesn't deserve to play this game.", "The plump monk lifts his head from prayer and seems to notice you for the first time. He stands and asks your name." Titles and nicknames *Brother *The Monk Notes *If Graham tries to talk to the monk in the Chapel in a location far from the altar, the monk calls him to join him.Narrator (KQ2):"Come, join me at the altar, my friend, says the monk." *If Graham tries to kill the monk in KQ2, it leads to a death scene, with Graham instantly smote down as if by God (the narrator/developers).Narrator (KQ2):"Anyone who would kill a man of the cloth doesn't deserve to play this game. Therefore, we will end it." *Fragola cannot be fooled, he knows you are not Erik, Joe, or Christy.TOBOKQ3E, pg 77 Behind the scenes Known simply as the Monk in KQ2, the An Encyclopedia of Daventry in the King's Quest Companion (1st and 2nd Edition) gave him the name and expanded on his background. He is called the 'priest' in KQ2 Hintbook. Fragola is a Latin word referring to the strawberry. It may also refer to the Isabella grape. The reason for the character to have this name is unclear. An alternative viewing of the final scene, is that perhaps it didn't take place in Kolyma after all, but rather inside of the chapel of Daventry in the nearby town of Daventry, some time after the return to Daventry from Kolyma as per the accounts told in The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry, and The Magical World of King's Quest: Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway. Or perhaps there were actually 'two weddings' one in Kolyma and later one for those living in Daventry. See Weddings timeline. At least according to Companion the wedding did take place in Kolyma as per Romancing the Throne: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part II, and An Encyclopedia of Daventry, and other sections. Monk (unofficial) In the unofficial KQ2 (AGDI) this character was altered into the evil Llowh'wof. References Category:Humans Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Monks Category:Priests Category:Chaplains